Max Eisenhardt (Earth-12131)
, , ; formerly , | Relatives = Pietro Maximoff (son) Wanda Maximoff (daughter) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Would-be conqueror, ruler, adventurer, Nazi hunter, Mutants right activist, teacher | Education = Some public schooling, unspecified advanced training in genetic engineering and robotics | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Let us be clear, Agent. I will work with you so long as our goals coincide. After that... we shall see. | Speaker = Magneto | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Max Eisenhardt was a young kid when he survived the horrors of the Holocaust. After he discovered his mutant ability to control and generate magnetic fields, he dedicated himself to saving mutantkind from the same fate, no matter the methods or the cost. The Pulse Magneto sought the opportunity to eradicate humankind by using the mysterious Isotope-8 left by the Pulse to create mutates from normal humans. He even joined Doctor Doom's Syndicate, only to make sure mutants would not be targeted by their plans, and to work against them from the inside. Upon entering the Syndicate, Magneto had access to their most secret projects, including their plan to use The Hand's magic to bring back to life Nazi leader Red Skull. Knowing that the Red Skull would stop at nothing to destroy all mutants if given the chance, Magneto began to work at sabotaging the Syndicate. After being discovered by Doctor Doom, and barely escaping alive, Magneto decided to do anything to foil Red Skull's plans, even if that meant to join forces with S.H.I.E.L.D. | Powers = Magneto was an Alpha-Mutant and has been stated on several occasions to have been one of the most powerful mutants. Magnetokinesis: Magneto has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. *'Magnetic Force Fields:' Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men. Magneto can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. *'Magnetic Rays:' Magneto has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. *'Magnetic Flight:' Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. *'Metal or Matter Manipulation:' Magneto can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Magneto also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of levitating nonmetallic objects, he can also do this via force fields. *'Gravity Reduction:' Magneto's control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet, his strong will and his own electromagnetic powers. | Abilities = *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation, with knowledge easily on par with contemporary experts in the same fields. He has created artificial living beings, mutated humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instilled genetic mind-control, created adult clones of human beings and manipulated the genetic structures of those clones during their development. His discoveries in particle physics would revolutionize the field and place him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, space stations, an underground complex said to be a masterpiece of automated technology that would do Tony Stark or Reed Richards proud, complex robots and computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. *'Military Training:' Magneto is a very good at hand-to-hand combatant | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Magneto's Helmet | Transportation = Flight under his own power | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Magnus Family